


Happy Easter, Venom

by RebaK1tten



Series: Holidays with Venom [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Holidays with Venom, Is this M/M or other?, M/M, No baking this time either, Other, you try to explain Easter to someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Eddie takes Venom to get Easter candy.





	Happy Easter, Venom

**“Eddie. Eddie where are we going?”**

“Hold tight, Vee, this is a pretty quick errand. I promise you, you’re gonna love it!”

 

Eddie takes some short cuts he knows of and heads for the Safeway in the Marina, open 24 hours a day. It’s also large enough that it’s sure to have what he wants.

**“Why aren’t we going to Mrs. Chen’s store?”**

“You’re gonna need to trust me on this,” Eddie answers, as he drives. It’s easy talking to Venom like this, much easier than it ever was trying to talk with Anne when she was on the back of his bike. Of course, Venom’s not technically on the back, so talking to the symbiote who is in his brain also makes it easier. “Couple of days from now is a holiday called Easter. I think you’re gonna like this one.”

 **“Easter. What is it about? What do we do?”** Eddie can feel Venom’s curiosity and his excitement when the voice in his head asks, **“Do we get lights again?”**

“No, love, the lights are for Christmas. And you remember Christmas and what I told you it’s about, right?”

**“Christ-Mass. Yes, I remember. A woman has a baby who people worship like a god. Then they encourage a fat, old man to break into their houses to give children and greedy adults presents that are on sale. And we get to eat a lot.”**

Eddie thinks for a minute and nods. “Close enough. Okay, so Easter is… well a couple of days ago, on Friday, Christ, who is the baby who was born…”

 **“On Christmas,”** Venom supplies helpfully.

“Yeah, Christ was born and then he gets older and on some people are upset that he’s seen as god so they kill him by nailing him to a wooden cross.  Remember the crosses you’ve seen on walls and jewelry and stuff? And I told you that’s for religion, well this is it.” He turns on the final street, and slows down so he can hopefully finish this story without it looking like he’s talking to himself in the parking lot. Again. “So they nail him to a cross and he dies and he gets buried and on Easter Sunday, people celebrate that he’s come back from the dead. That’s Easter.”

Venom pushes his way out of Eddie’s chest, looking up at him, skepticism in his big eyes. **“You are making this up.”**

Chuckling, Eddie shakes his head. “No, I’m not. Now here’s the part you’ll like. You get how Christmas is both celebrating the baby’s birth and there’s Santa Claus and presents. They don’t seem to be related, but they’re both Christmas. Easter has the death and resurrection and the Easter Bunny. Who comes to people’s houses and gives them chocolate –“

 **“Chocolate?”** Venom pops out again, blocking Eddie’s view as he’s driving.

He pushes him back down and drives one handed, hand rubbing his chest, hoping it feels like an apology to Vee. “Yeah. So the Easter Bunny lays chocolate eggs and gives them to people.”

There’s quiet for too long a period and Eddie’s able to park his bike at the edge of the parking lot. He knows this conversation isn’t done.

**“Rabbits do not lay eggs. You are making this up. Is there chocolate or not?”**

“I’m not making it up, I’ve told you before, earth holidays are really weird. Remember that commercial you like so much with the bunny who clucks like a chicken? That’s an advertisement for Easter candy. And we’re getting some!”

Now Venom is practically vibrating and Eddie knows it’ll be a challenge to get him to stay hidden while he shops. He heads towards the store, nodding when one or two people meet his eyes. He hates this place, but there’s families in this neighborhood, so he’s pretty sure he’ll find what they need. “I think I know what you’ll like, Vee, but if you want anything, you know how to direct me.”

**“Grab it?”**

“Yeah, no,” he says and grabs a basket.

**“We need a cart, they hold more.”**

“Basket’s fine, this stuff isn’t huge and don’t forget we have to get it all packed in the bike bag,” he mutters to himself. Eddie has his phone out, scrolling through nothing, but at least that way, it might look like he’s mumbling about what he’s reading, not just a scruffy-looking dude talking to himself. “I think it’s over here…”

Venom turns him down a row and yes, he’s right again. A row of colorful Easter candy.

**“Eddie?”**

Eddie can feel his partner shaking in delight and chuckles to himself. It smells wonderful, sugar and chocolate. Yes, this is just as good as he expected. “Okay, we need some of these chocolate eggs. A bag of milk and a bag of dark and – “

**“Dark. We like dark chocolate, Eddie.”**

“I know. I like malt balls, man, I used to gorge myself sick on these,” he says, dropping a bag into his basket. “And a jelly bean, cause you gotta.” He feels a little girl staring at him and looking down is the most judgmental child he’s seen. Her mother appears to be on her phone and her back looks judgmental to Eddie. “Gotta be good so the Easter Bunny leaves you candy,” he tells the child.

She snorts and turns away, taking her mother’s hand. “No, you’re thinking of Santa Claus.”

**“She is rude. Let’s eat her.”**

“I don’t think so, but let’s try some Peeps. I think they’re kind of disgusting unless you roast them over the fire on the stove, but you like marshmallows, so we’ll get some.”

“Who are you talking to?” the girl, who has moved away from her mother, asks him.

He shouldn’t, but he can’t help himself. Letting just his eyes change to big and white, he answers, “My parasite.”

 **“I do not like that!”** Venom growls in his head. **“And now she’s run away so we can’t even eat her.”**

“Nope, but here’s the thing I wanted to get for you.” He picks up a small chocolate rabbit, wrapped in gold foil. “This is the best chocolate bunny you’ll eat; a lot better than those ones marked chocolatey. I know they’re bigger, but chocolatey means they’re fake chocolate. You gotta get the real ones and this is the best. Dark chocolate.” He puts it on top of his now full basket and turns to go to the front of the store. “Think we got everything. I was hoping this stuff would be on sale, but maybe we need to check back on Monday.”

Venom stops him and turns him back towards the aisle, so Eddie’s forced to look up at the pre-made baskets. Some are just candy, others are full of toys, apparently with themes for boys or girls. **“What are these?”**

“Well, if you want, you can get a colorful basket like those and you put in fake plastic grass and stuff and you put your candy into those. It’s called an Easter basket.” He thinks back to when he was a kid, a small basket at school. Best not to think of those things, now is better.

And it might be a challenge to get everything home on the back of the bike, but dammit, now is not only better, it’s the best time of his life.

He puts a plastic bag of bright green grass in the shopping cart and walks to the display of empty Easter baskets. “Pick one. Your choice.”

It’s a hug from the inside, full of warmth, affection and so much acceptance. **“That one!”**

“That one it is,” he says, taking down a large, pink, green and blue basket. Eddie throws in a bag of plastic eggs as well. The jelly beans need to go somewhere, after all. Finally done, he carries Venom’s first Easter basket to the register, holding it in his other arm since his items have the grocery basket full.

And yes, it is a challenge getting everything balanced and loaded on his motorcycle, but Venom’s smiling face when the basket is stuffed full of candy is worth it. Even if it only lasts for a few minutes, it’s definitely worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, but hey. It's a free story, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
